


Who wants the Universe when Your Eyes are full of Stars

by KuraiTsuky



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode AU: s08e11-12 Dark Water/Death in Heaven, F/M, Fluff without Plot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: The Doctor recognizes Missy when she kisses him. How could he not, here’s the only person he knows better than he knows himself.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Who wants the Universe when Your Eyes are full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic I ever wrote with this two, it's been collecting metaphorical dust for ages.  
> Why you ask? Beats me, hope you like it tho

He should be horrified or outraged or even a little mystified by her survival. But the only thing he can think about is how he’s not the last one anymore, how she’s here, so close he can feel her warmth even through his clothes and the only thing he wants to do is hold her even closer.

She’s so beautiful, with those blue eyes he hasn’t seen since her first body and she’s the perfect size for him to wrap himself around. As if she’s heard him, perhaps she has, he was never very good at keeping his thoughts private form her, she smiles up at him, a teasing little smile and whatever thoughts he’d been trying to muster, are blown away. The Doctor could swear he sees a thousand little stars shining in her eyes. 

Suddenly the Universe, Clara’s dead boyfriend or even Clara herself are no longer important, and the only thing he truly wants is to spend eternity looking into those eyes so full of life, of promises, of Stars. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments?


End file.
